Te Quiero, Ichigo
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Kashino is dead-set on confessing to Ichigo during Valentine's Day, but with his personality, you won't BELIEVE what he's planning on doing. Too bad Ichigo doesn't know Spanish, but Kashino won't let that stop him from telling her how he feels... Even if it means turning the ballroom into a Latin Music Room and dancing with his crush. Contains "Luna Love" from Class of 3000.


**Hello, Yumeiro Patissiere fans! My name is Cakedecorator. Kinda fitting, right? You can call me "Carly" if you want. This isn't the first time I've written a story for this show. However, first time I tried, it did not end well; I had a bit of trouble getting my OC right and I started to lack motivation with it. So, this is just a bit of a Kashigo one-shot.**

**The story, briefly, is that Kashino is planning to confess to Ichigo, but he has a hard time just saying it, so how DOES he do it? In song and dance, of course! **

**I got some mild inspiration from StrawberryDream15's story "Cupid Strikes!" For those of you who've already read that one, I think we can all agree that Kashino went a little crazy thanks to Cupid, but at least he got his feelings out for Ichigo. **

**I also have added a song number in this one, particularly the second part of the inspiration I had. It's "Luna Love" from the 2007 show, Class of 3000, specifically, Season 1, episode 10, "Love Is In The Hair… Net"**

* * *

_A Mariachi's Confession_

Kashino was tempering in the kitchen late at night, as he did daily, and Chocolat was there with him, as usual.

"Kashino, it's nearly Valentine's Day. You know, getting chocolate from _her_ would be expected." Chocolat said.

The utter thought of Koshiro Miya, the older student with a dead-set, obsessive crush on him, giving him a life-sized chocolate of her made the poor blonde want to puke. He turned to stone for a second, and then he started shuddering at the thought.

His hand suddenly slipped a bit and he dropped the tempering tool on the floor. He rolled his eyes and then he went to pick them up.

"Naturally she'd try something like that…" Kashino spat, with venom in his voice.

"Yes. Normally, no one gives you chocolate because that's issuing a challenge to you." Chocolat said.

"I know, but otherwise going through all of those chocolates is a real pain." Kashino said, as he kept tempering.

"It could be... _But_ have you ever wanted to receive chocolate from a certain teammate?" Chocolat said, slyly.

Kashino immediately went red in the face, and stopped moving his hands for a second. He knew _exactly _whom his Sweets Spirit was referring to. Amano Ichigo, the brunette, pigtailed girl with very little baking experience, but a lot of passion, determination, and drive.

"Why would I receive chocolate from an idiot like her?" Kashino asked; however, he felt like his heart was aching at that. He would not admit it, but he was denying himself the possible thought from receiving chocolate from the girl that he deemed idiotic.

"But wouldn't you appreciate it? After all, she's very unique, compared to all of the other girls with eyes for you. Thinking about it, she's never treated you like all of those fan girls." Chocolat said.

Kashino knew what his Sweets Spirit was getting at. Ichigo was the first girl not to go gaga over him or the other "Sweets Princes", like the other girls would, usually, but instead, she was usually the one calling _him_ out on his faults, like his coldness, sadism, lack of smiles, and constantly being a "devil" towards her.

Chocolat yawned a bit, and then using his magic fork, she turned on the radio to try and wake her up. The song that was playing, "Luna Love", made Kashino unconsciously start tapping his foot.

However, when he got a good sense of what the lyrics were saying, he started going red in the face; it almost sounded like it was a love confession to a girl who paid the boy no mind. Annoyed, he said, "Oi, Chocolat, would you turn that off?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry. This Latin music is just so catchy! I think I'll record the song." Chocolat said, pressing another button on her fork.

The door to the kitchen opened, and in came Amano Ichigo, and her Sweets Spirit, Vanilla. Kashino immediately got tense. Although he knew it in the back of his mind, he would not admit that he was actually in love with his teammate.

"So, what are we doing tonight, Ichigo?" Vanilla asked.

"Valentine's Day is coming up, so I thought I would make chocolate for the rest of our team a few days in advance. Kashino the devil always says that the chocolate flavor is at its peak a few days after it is made." Ichigo said, as she took out some semi-sweet chocolate and started chopping it.

_The Devil_… That label Ichigo gave him… Kashino would not admit it, but it hurt. At the same time however, it seemed to fit him. He was always rather cold and a bit mean to her, so he assumed that she hated him.

And hearing that the chocolate Ichigo would make was for _the rest_ of their class group, and not Kashino and him alone, he knew that it was merely friendship or obligatory chocolate, not _true_ Valentine's Chocolate. Knowing Andou and Hanabusa, they would accept her chocolate in a heartbeat, and knowing Hanabusa, he would be all conceited about the matter. The fact that she was not truly in love with any of them, especially not Kashino, made him feel like his heart was about to be torn into pieces. It just hurt.

"Kashino, you're blushing! And you look so sullen!" Chocolat said, whacking Kashino on top of the head with her fork.

Kashino then felt his face, and it was hot. He knew Chocolat was right. Thinking back, Kashino then remembered all of the amazing inspiration and ideas Ichigo would come up with, no matter what the circumstances. He remembered that one time when she conjured up the new design for Ringo's cake, and he was very impressed with her creativity on such short notice.

Kashino then felt a pang in his heart, and as he started watching Ichigo chop the chocolate, melt it, and make chocolates out of many shapes flavors for her friends, he felt a little jealous. Why could she not be next to him instead of across the room? Why was that she never seemed to notice the atmosphere changes between them, while Kashino COULD? No doubt Hanabusa and Andou had noticed it, though.

Kashino then _knew_ what he had to do: he had to confess. She was the only girl he would ever even _tolerate_ being next to him, but he was _head-over-heels_ for Ichigo. Not that he would ever tell her.

"Chocolat…" Kashino said. "What was that song again?"

"It's called "Luna Love". It's from the American Cartoon called "Class of 3000", and the episode the song specifically came from is called "Love Is In The Hair... Net". Why? are you asking?" Chocolat asked.

"I'm going to need that later. Would you mind playing it when we turn in for the night?" Kashino asked, as he started putting away his tempering tools.

* * *

Going back in to his dorm room, which he shared with Hanabusa Satsuki, a narcissistic boy with a reputation for his love of roses, Kashino then sat on the bed, and then he started thinking of a few ideas himself to use for the future.

"Te quiero… Amano. No, I can't say that! She doesn't speak Spanish!" Kashino said, as he crumpled up some paper and threw it behind him, hitting Satsuki on the head.

"Kashino…" Satsuki said, as he got up from bed. "What are you doing?"

"Hanabusa, I'm going to need your decorating talents and flower arranging skills for something." Kashino said, not caring that he woke up his friend.

Satsuki then just looked at his Spirit, Café, in confusion, and then he said, "What's gotten into him?"

* * *

The next day, before classes started, Kashino corralled Hanabusa and Andou together and told him about what he was planning to do.

"Are you serious? Isn't that out of your boundaries on a _very large scale_?" Andou asked.

"Maybe so, but I have to tell her _somehow_!" Kashino said, hiding his red face.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hanabusa said, putting his hand on Kashino's shoulder.

Kashino nodded, and then he decided that he was going to go through with this stunt he had in mind.

"I hope you don't mind, but since this music is Latin… You're going to have to learn some mariachi dances." Andou said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Kashino then sweat dropped, and nodded. He knew that being the clumsy girl she was, Ichigo would not be able to get into the dance to easily, so he decided that he would teach her as things went along.

Kashino then took some dance lessons at a local dance studio, and he was doing great in the Spanish dancing department, and learned the tango neuvo, something he was planning on doing. He soon managed to do a few basic Los Angeles-style salsa dance steps and he soon managed to get the whole thing right.

"Kashino, you're doing good." Hanabusa said.

Hanabusa insisted on tagging along to watch Kashino humiliate himself, and Hanabusa also dragged Andou along, only Andou was not there to tease Kashino, but to back him up. Listening to the Latin music also made all three boys want to dance the tango neuvo.

* * *

In the mirror in his dorm, Kashino then said, "Amano… No… Ichigo. I've never met anyone like you. You're not just beautiful, but you're not like all of the girls who just see me as a good-looking guy. Honestly, those other girls annoy me, but you… you're different. You're a beauty, and I… I… I love you."

"Practicing confessing in front of the mirror _again?_" Chocolat asked, as she came back in to the room.

She was helping Hanabusa and the others decorate the ballroom for this event. Of course, Kashino and the others definitely asked the Chairman's permission for such.

Kashino merely nodded. He certainly had never done anything like this beforehand, so he was a little nervous.

"You can do this, I know it!" Chocolat said.

Kashino blushed, as he had an idea of what he would do after the main event of his confession was over and done with. Chocolat then read into his facial expression, and then she smiled deviously.

"You're not planning… To do _that_, are you?" Chocolat asked.

Kashino nodded, and said, "I am."

"Oh, this is going to be _GOOD!_" Chocolat exclaimed, happy.

* * *

The next day, Valentine's Day, everything was buzzing about. Kashino had managed to dodge the Heiress several times, usually by ducking in to gender-restricted areas, more specifically, the bathrooms and the dorm rooms during breaks.

"Man, I hate how the Heiress is obsessed with me…" Kashino said.

"I don't get how that crush of hers even started," Chocolat said. "Let's just hope if this plan of yours is successful, she'll leave you alone."

Kashino nodded, and then they soon played hit and run by hiding and fleeing every time Miya showed up. They soon made it back to the dorm, and then Kashino immediately got to his desk, and then he started writing a letter. Reading its content, Chocolat looked at her partner in questioning.

"Kashino, are you sure about this? This seems extreme for you, and I mean _very extreme_." Chocolat asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Kashino said, and he then handed Chocolat the letter. "Chocolat, could you please put this in Amano's room?"

"On it!" Chocolat said, before flying out of the window.

Later that evening, Ichigo came in to her room, and found a note addressed to her. She opened it, and she read aloud to Vanilla, _"Please come to the school dance hall. I have a very special thing to tell you. – Kashino Makoto."_

"That's not like Kashino." Vanilla said, feigning confusion.

In fact, Vanilla was let in on the secret about this sudden event. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Regardless, he's probably going to tell me that he hates the chocolate I'm going to give him." Ichigo said.

"You mean you haven't given it to him, yet?" Vanilla asked.

"Not like I could with him dodging Koshiro-san all day." Ichigo defended.

"Point well-taken," Vanilla said. "But look, there's more to the note. It says, _"P.S. – Please dress in something formal."_ Why would he ask you to do something like _that?_"

"Who knows?" Ichigo said. "Let's just go and get this over with before Kashino the devil appears again."

Changing in to her most formal dress, Ichigo then left for the dance hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the aforementioned building, Kashino was tying his bow tie, and then he adjusted his hat. At Hanabusa's insistence, he also got a boutonnière for himself, and a corsage for Ichigo. Both were red roses, typical of Hanabusa's tastes.

Ironically, both Hanabusa and Andou were dressed as Mariachi musicians, too, and to say they were embarrassed would have been overdoing it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Andou asked.

"If this doesn't work, then my reputation is done for." Kashino simply said.

"I have the music ready. I used our Sweets Magic to connect it to the radio so it can be played loud enough for all of us to hear." Chocolat said.

"Perfect," Kashino said, with a smile and nod. "Let's get to work. Lights!"

Hanabusa then turned the lights off, and Café and Chocolat then went up to the catwalk to work on the spotlights. Meanwhile, Andou and Caramel were ready to sing backup.

Kashino then got a red rose – courtesy of Hanabusa – and since the thorns were trimmed he could put it in his mouth. He then posed, ready for Ichigo.

Speak of the angel, she soon opened the door to the dance hall, and walked inside, cautiously, as it was pitch dark.

"Kashino," Ichigo called. "I'm here."

"My sweet Amano," Kashino said aloud. "I've been waiting for this moment."

The spotlight then came on, and Kashino was underneath it, and then he smiled, the rose in his teeth, and then Ichigo was surprised at this.

"Kashino! What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Kashino held out his hand, and said, "Shall we dance?"

Ichigo, being the klutz she was, was unsure of this request. She decided not to turn it down, and then she went over to Kashino, and took his hand.

Kashino then pulled Ichigo in to a starting position for a waltz, and then he raised his hand before snapping his fingers.

Chocolat immediately put the music on, and then Ichigo was surprised at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kashino said, as they music started.

"_Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro, I confess. I love you. Do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?" _

During this line, Kashino spun Ichigo around underneath him, and then he dipped her down before bringing her back up and then they did a few more moves, with Ichigo actually doing well.

However, Ichigo was _very_ confused as to what was going on. She was surprised at Kashino's behavior, but she decided to take it as it came as she kept dancing with Kashino, but she was still a little nervous.

Kashino then moved his hips around, keeping his torso still, while leading Ichigo in to another tango maneuver, which required him to bring Ichigo up on his leg, and then he set her down.

"_Darling, to me… You're fantastic! For you, I will swim the entire Panama Canal! And you will be my girl. I will dance the flamenco… With a flamingo, in the streets of Miami! All night long, until you hear… my song." _Kashino sang, solo, and then he dipped Ichigo down, and looked at her beautifully blushing face.

'_He feels that way about me?' _Ichigo thought, rather surprised.

"_Yes, yes I know. Call me crazy; call me insane! As long as you call me. My number is…" _Kashino sang, as he soon started to travel with Ichigo following, with the occasional spin-and-dip, and Kashino caressed Ichigo's cheek every now and again.

"Kashino's doing a great job!" Hanabusa said.

"This is certain to work." Café said, as he and his friends were helping with the spotlight.

"_Te quiero, mi quieres. Te adoro, I confess. I love you. Do you love me? I adore you, can't you see?" _The entire group sang, but Kashino was the one Ichigo heard the most.

Ichigo was then blushing, and then she smiled a bit. She had no clue what the Spanish words translated into, but she knew what Kashino was saying, or rather, singing.

"_Te quiero, me quieres," _Kashino said, caressing Ichigo's cheek with his thumb. _"Te adoro… I confess! I LOVE YOU! Do you love me? I adore you… Can't you see?" _

Ichigo smiled wider, and then she put her head against Kashino's chest. Kashino smiled, as he knew he was making progress, and then he did a few more complex dance moves, and then at the last part of the song, he became very bold.

As soon as the last three notes played, he kissed Ichigo straight on the lips, much to everyone's – especially Ichigo's – surprise.

Hanabusa immediately turned on the lights, and the spotlight went off, and everyone was watching as Kashino deepened his kiss with Ichigo.

He broke it, and then he held Ichigo's cheek, saying once more, "I love you."

Ichigo then smiled a bit, and then she broke away from Kashino. Kashino was afraid that his little setup had not worked. However, he was in for a surprise.

Ichigo took out a box, and then she handed it to Kashino, saying, "Happy Valentine's to you, too…"

Kashino took the box, opened it, and then he saw a chocolate, in the shape of a heart, and it had frosting letters that spelled "I love Kashino" in Japanese, and he blushed.

"I don't need this." Kashino said, as he put the chocolate away and put it down.

Ichigo was afraid Kashino did not like it, but she was in for a surprise: Kashino kissed her again, and then he said, "I don't need it because you're all the sweetness I need."

The Spirits were on the verge of tears of joy while Hanabusa and Andou were giving Kashino praise in the form of claps, cheers, and thumbs up.

Kashino and Ichigo then hugged each other, and then Kashino said, "Te quiero, Ichigo."

"I have no clue what that means, but I'm going to take a guess and say that it means… _'I love you'_, right?" Ichigo said, looking up at her new boyfriend.

Kashino smiled, and then said, "You're right. It does."

* * *

**How was that? Yes, short, I know, but seriously, it was a good story, wasn't it? I get that Kashino was a bit OOC, but that happens when someone is in love, right? They act strange. Either way, I hope you read, review, and favor. **

**And for those of you who are aware of it without reading the information at the top of the chapter or by reading the summary, the song I put in here is "Luna Love" from "Class of 3000", Season 1, episode 10, "Love Is In The Hair... Net", and since this is Latin music, what better way than to do some Latin Dancing. Yes, I know there are a few of you out there who might find Latin music unpleasant, but hey, sometimes you gotta take a chance, right?**


End file.
